Genjiro Hirosame
Genjiro Hirosame is a powerful Kirigakure shinobi and the leader of the dreaded Death Guard, a shadowy organization that performs missions that even the Anbu refuse. Background Genjiro was a prodigy, becoming a Chunin when he was just nine. His childhood was marked however by the death of his parents, whom he loved very much, who died during a battle against Iwagakure. The medical-nin's inability to save them shattered little Genjiro's trust in the medical system. This hatred for doctors and medics increased when he was sent to assassinate a medical-nin for performing illegal experiments on unwilling subjects, but, because of bureaucracy and that shinobi's relations, he was unable to carry out the assassination. Fed out of politics, Genjiro petitioned the Mizukage to let him secretly create a small strikeforce of men who are not bounded by regulations or politics and who are willing to perform any kind of mission. The Death Guard was created and, in a few months, gained a fearsome reputation in the Great Shinobi Countries. Genjiro himself was classified as an S-rank shinobi and the Death Guard functioned well for more than thirty years. His greatest moment would come in the fight against the vampire Avicus, whom Genjiro defeated and captured after a very brutal fight which left both men completely drained. Personality Genjiro is an amoral individual, who is willing to perform the most gruesome of tasks without question. He also has a deep hatred for politicians and medics and, when a mission requires the elimination of such individuals, Genjiro tortures them first. However, he can feel compassion too, as he cares about the children, usually orphans such as himself. He will go out of his way to help the poor and downtrodden, usually by killing rich and tyrannical without remorse. He despises senseless killing, and becomes sad whenever he is reminded about his parents whose faces he claims he has forgotten. Appearance Genjiro has long, light blue hair. He wears a black hooded cloak with his Kirigakure uniform underneath. Abilities Even in his 50s, Genjiro remains an extremely powerful shinobi, whose reputation is known in all Five Great Shinobi Countries. He is a ninjutsu specialist and a versatile fighter who adapts his style to every opponent's. Nature Transformation He wields the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai, combining Water Release and Lightning Release to deadly effect. Genjiro is able to create small electrical needles that can be controlled and used as a precision attack, thunderclouds and even control the rain. He can also generate various type of clouds and use them offensively. Also, he can create cubes of water that can encase a target's body parts or triangles of water. His most powerful elemental technique is the Auspicious Gathering of Energy. Like any other Lightning Release users from the group, he can use Lightning Release: Lightning Cage. Genjutsu Genjiro is also extremely skilled with genjutsu, being able to create an almost inescapable technique called Ten Thousand Moments of Dread, which he can use to make the target relieve the pain they caused to others. Also, he can combine Water and Yin to create several powerful genjutsu, an example being the Demonic Illusion: Vortex Distortion. Other skills Genjiro can absorb chakra by touching other people's forehead and he can also sense chakra. He also has a great sense of smell, using it to detect people at large distances, not unlike an Inuzuka. Stats Quotes * (about his own life) "I can't help but wonder if I am good or evil. I killed people, slaughtered them like cattle, but something inside me is telling me that all this killing must end if I am to remain human!" * (to Suisan Yuki and Susaro Meitan about Tsukori Hōzuki) "Both of you are right, but at least he recovered the scroll. But you are right... Such a slaughter is unforgivable, even for the Guard." * (to Suisan Yuki) "Sometimes, I try to remember my mother's face or my father's eyes... I can't remember anything. Yet, ask me to remember how that bandit from the Land of Tea we've killed four years ago looked like... I can say to you even how many moles he had on his face." Category:LordofBraxis